


With Distinction

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [420]
Category: Leverage, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: trcunning on tumblr requested "Leverage/Supergirl - "Let's go steal a Kryptonian"





	

“Wait?” Kara asked, giggling nervously.  “I mean, I _know_  Supergirl, but why do you think…”

The beautiful dark-haired woman gave her a sweet smile.  “We know you’re her, Kara,” she began, sounding almost apologetic.  “And normally,” she waved her hand dismissively.  “Not our concern, we wouldn’t even mention it.  But there is a very bad man doing very bad things to people who don’t deserve it.”  Her eyes were large and kind, and Kara found she couldn’t tear herself way.  “And we need your help.”

Kara listened, but the woman’s heartbeat was steady.  She peeked over her glasses, but her Kryptonian vision just confirmed what her instincts were telling here; there was no lie she could tell to get out of this one.

“Ok,” she said, dropping the clueless act.  “But how did you know I’m also…”  She drew an S in the air in front of her chest.

The man who had shadowed the woman – Sophie, she’d introduced herself as Sophie – finally spoke. “You have a very distinctive walk,” he said flatly, like that was a perfectly sensible answer.  “Come on, we need to go.”


End file.
